Saving Him
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: What would happen if Axel went off to get Jesse instead of just running off and hidding when Jim lost to Haou? Will Jesse be able to save Jaden before he's lost to the darkness? or save the one he loves? Spiritshipping


**Saving Him**

Angel: this idea has been in and out of my head for a while! And I'm finally getting to it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!

SPIRITSHIPPING

Axel ran as fast as his legs could take him. He had to get out of there. He didn't want to end up like Jim and Shirley and die at the hands of Ja-

No

It wasn't Jaden. That was Haou, controlling Jaden's body. Making him do all of this horrible stuff against his will. The real Jaden is happy and kind. This…this monster is anything but kind. He was horrible. He was killing off almost all of the Dark World. And for what? Just some stupid card! And lord knows what this was doing to Jaden's heart!

_How?!_ Axel shouted in his head as he ran away from the monster known as the Supreme King. _How could Jaden have let something like _that_ take control of his body?! How?! …o right. He did loose all of his friends while looking for Jesse. Wait! JESSE!! If I can just find him! Then I'll be able to free Jaden just like Jim wanted! But how am I gonna find him? He might not even be in this dimension anymore! Crap! Guess I'll just havta hope that luck is on my side!_

"AXEL!!"

Upon hearing his named called, Axel stopped dead in his tracks. He looked behind him and saw that Aster and Zane were running towards him.

"There you are!" Aster said as he kneeled on his knees to catch his breath. "We've been looking for and the others all over the place! What happened? Did you get separated by from them? Or did the Supreme King get to them first?"

"Can we walk and talk?" Axel asked not even waiting for an answer as he started to walk the way he was just going. "I'm kinda in a hurry."

"To find Anderson, right?" Zane asked. Axel stopped in his tracks and turned toward Zane just enough to be looking at him from the corner of his eyes. "Figured as much. Then how about we fly instead of walk?" and with that, Zane pulled out 3 Cyber Dragons and fused them together. "Come forth! CYBER END DRAGON!!" Zane shouted as he put the card on his now activated duel disk. Said dragon appeared in a blinding light. All three boys jumped onto its back and rode off. "So, you gonna tell us what's been going on around here or what?" Zane asked Axel. He sighed.

"It's a long story but…" Axel then told them about what had been going on the past few days. But once he got to what had just happened to Jim, he had lost Aster and Zane. "So now I'm trying to find Jesse in hopes that he can help free Jaden from Haou's control." Aster and Zane just stared at him.

"That's a load of Bull!" Zane said, his eyes narrowing at Axel. "There's no way someone like Jaden would do something like that! Its just not possible! If he doesn't even know what fiancé means, I doubt he knows what genocide means! Never mind do it!"

"But like I said, this isn't Jaden! Jaden's just being controlled by the spirit of the Supreme King! And so we havta free the real Jaden from his control! And we need Jesse to do that!"

"I think I found him!" Aster shouted as he pointed to the ground. Axel and Zane moved over to where Aster was and looked to where he was pointing. And sure enough, there was someone on the ground, seemingly unconscious near a giant door. The dragon landed and they all hopped off. Axel ran over to Jesse and kneeled next to him.

"Jesse!" he called out to him. He didn't move. "Up and at 'em! Come on! Get up you clone!" he shock him by the shoulders and kept yelling his name. After a few minutes of that, Jesse started to stir awake.

"A-axel?" Jesse asked as he started to regain his consciousness. "What happened?" he started to get up in a slow manner with Axel's help. "And where's Jaden and the others? Wait! How are you guys even back here! I thought I sent you all back to our dimension! Why did you come back!?"

"We followed that fool you call a best friend." Zane said clearly irritated. "He got so depressed after you didn't come back with us that he just had to come back! All those idiots you call friends followed him too! It's like a freaking cycle!"

"To make a really long story short," Aster said cutting into Zane's rant. "Everyone else is gone and Jaden desperately needs your help."

"What happened to him?!" Jesse asked shaking Aster by the shoulders violently. "Tell me!"

"On the way Anderson." Zane said as he climbed back onto his dragon. "And has anyone seem my useless brother?"

"You mean me?!" they heard from behind. They all spun around and saw Syrus running up to them with Ojama Yellow not to far behind. "I already know the whole story and I want to save Jaden! We need to hurry!"

"What the midget said!" Zane said as he pulled his brother up by his collar and put him on his dragon. The others got on and started to explain what was going on with Jaden and what had happened to the others. "So now we havta go save Jaden from Haou before he's lost to the darkness forever. And you're gonna be the one to do it Anderson!"

"Me?!" Jesse shouted. "Why me?! I couldn't beat him before when he was normal and so why do you think I'll be able to do it now when he's all evil?!"

"Because," Aster said. "He really cares about you. He came here to save you after all! And you don't havta duel him! I think all you need to do is talk to him. Bring out the real Jaden!"

"Why do I get the feeling that this won't end well?"

"Cause you're gonna be dealing with a murderous king that is your best friend." Axel said. "That's why. O and by the way, we're here." Jesse looked over the side of the dragon and saw the dark evil castle. He gulped.

"O boy." He said. Zane landed the dragon and they all ran inside threw the huge doors. They kept running up flights of stairs until they met up with one of the Haou's minions.

"**Stop right there!**" the minion said. "**I am Skull Knight, faithful servant of the Supreme King! Who might you lot be?!**"

"We're the one's here to defeat the Supreme King!" Axel said taking a step forward. But before he say another word Zane held out his arm to stop him.

"I'll take care of this big idiot!" he said with a smirk. "You guys go on and get to Jaden! Quick!" they ran off and Zane went back to looking at Skull Knight. "So, shall we duel?"

"I hope my brother will be ok!" Syrus said as he and the others were sprinting up the stairs.

"It's Zane." Aster said. "He'll be fine. Right Axel?"

"Yup." Came Axel's quick reply. "Except that there are a few more of Haou's minions that hang around him."

"Do you know how many?" Aster asked.

"**He' doesn't but I do!**" they all stopped short and saw another minion. "**I am the Chaos Sorcerer! And you shall go no farther!**" he proclaimed. "**These stairs will be your grave!**"

"I don't think so!" said Aster as he pulled out his duel disk and activated it. "But it will be yours! You guys go ahead! I'll take care of this idiot!"

"Be careful." Jesse said to Aster who nodded. They ran past the Sorcerer.

"Ugh! You sure you don't remember how many there are Axel?" Jesse asked getting anxious. "I want to get Jaden as soon as possible!"

"Not that many Jess!" Axel said.

"**But more than enough to take care of you!**" said a new voice from in front of them. "**I am S****killed Dark Magician. And I'm-**"

"I swear to Ra if you make a stupid reverence to your name I will blast you into next month!" Axel shouted as he pulled out gun duel disk. "Go!" Jesse and Syrus obeyed and went on.

"Jesse…." Sryus said. "I can feel the darkness getting stronger as we go father up!"

"I know Sy…" Jesse said. "I know. But that means that we're getting closer to Haou! And also to getting Jaden back!"

"**Welcome to your death!**" said new voice. "**I am ****Skilled White Magician! And you will go no farther!****"**

"What is it with these guys and doing that when we just run up the stairs after leaving someone to duel them?" Jesse asked looking at Syrus who shrugged. "I'll duel and you-"

"No!" Syrus said as he stood in front of Jesse and activated his duel disk. "As much as I wish it was me, Jaden needs _you_ right now Jesse! Go! Get him back to the old him! Go!" Jesse nodded and ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would take him. He just kept running and running until he got a to a big room that had an evil presence.

"**_Who goes there?!_**" said an evil voice. Jesse gulped as he stood in the shadows of one of the pillars. "**_Answer me!_**" Jaden said as he turned around. As he turned around a dark breeze went throughout the whole room. It shook Jesse to the core and back. "**_Come out before I kill you!!_**"

"Jaden…." Jesse said as he stepped out of the shadows and looked Jaden right into his golden orbs. Jaden's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"**_What is this?!_**" he shouted in a shocked voice. For a split second his eyes turned back to their chocolate brown. "**_So you're the one that my other half wants? Pft! You're pathetic! Once I beat you Jaden will fall even farther into Darkness of the Heart and I'll have control over him for all eternity!_**"

"I won't let that happen!" Jesse said as he took a step forward. "I know that the real Jaden is still in there! Jaden! If you can hear me, please come back! I-I can't live without you Jaden! Don't let this monster win!"

"_Your voice can no longer reach him! He is to far gone!_"

"No he's not!" Jesse ran from his spot and went up and hugged Haou. "Jaden! Come back! I don't want to love Haou! I want to love you!" Haou's eyes widened yet again.

'**_NO!_**' he thought. '**_HE CAN'T!! NO! HE'S BREAKING FREE!_**'

"**_Let me go peasant!_"** Haou shouted as he struggled against Jesse's surprisingly tight grip.

"No! Come on Jay! I know that you're still in there! Come back to me! I love you to much to loose you!"

SPRITSHIPPING

(inside Jaden's mind)

Jaden was standing in the middle of a dark place with blank mirrors all over the place. Suddenly, the mirror right in front of him got an image of Jesse on it.

"_Jaden! If you can hear me! Please come back!_" Jaden looked up at the mirror with his lifeless eyes with a frown on his face. "_Please Jaden! I love you and only you_!" Jaden's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Jaden said in a shaky voice as he took a step back in surprise. "H-how is Jesse here!? And h-he loves me! He really loves me?!" just then Jaden's eyes started to close a little bit. "H-he loves me…" he started to sway a bit as he closed his eyes fully. "And I love him…" Jaden fell backwards but something caught him. It was Sapphire Pegasus. He neighed and was gone in a red light with Jaden on his back.

SPIRITSHIPPING

"**_NO!!_**" Haou shouted. "**_T_**_**HIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!! NO!!**___" and with that, he finally managed to push Jesse off of him and took a few steps back. He grabbed his head in pain. "**_NO NO!! GO BACK IN THERE! NO!!_**" he looked up at the ceiling in pain as he yelled the last 'no'. He then stopped screaming and holding his head in pain. He then started to fall forward. Jesse ran up to him and caught him as he fell. He laid Jaden on his knees and looked at him.

"Jaden…?" Jesse asked in a gently voice just above a whisper. "Is that you buddy?" Jaden slowly opened his eyes and reveled chocolate brown eyes instead of those evil gold eyes.

"J-jesse?" Jaden asked in a weak voice. "Is that really you?"

"Ya it's me Jaden! I'm so glad you're ok!" he embraced Jaden.

"I'm so sorry Jess." Jaden said as Jesse stopped hugging Jaden and looked him in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Jay. So long as you're ok!" Jesse leaned down and brought his and Jaden's lips together. Then sat there like that before Jesse felt slight movement under him. He broke away from Jaden's soft lips and looked at the boy he loved. "Jay?" he asked. He got no response and saw that his eyes were closed. "I'll never let anything like this happen to you again Jay. I promise." Jesse took off his helmet and threw it behind him. Some stray hairs moved into Jaden's eyes and Jesse moved them away. "You've been through enough already. Jesse kissed him on the forehead.

SPIRITSHIPPING

Angel: ugh! That ending just was ugh! Gomen! (sorry) but I couldn't think of what else to do with it! Hopped you liked it!!

REVIEW!! LOVE YA!! -Angel


End file.
